We're Infinity
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Tori's almost positive Josh is her soul mate, but then there's Beck. When Tori and Josh decides to make things forever, Beck realizes he either tells her he loves her or lose her. In the end, Tori faces a truth: she'll have to break one of their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

I've only loved two boys in my life- both with the last name Oliver. Beck was my first, and I loved him in a way you can only love your first time around. It's the kind of love that makes you feel like a little kid and like nothing else in the world matters when you're with that person. The kind of love that you'll only experience once in your life.

And then there was Josh. He knew me back then when I was a little girl, and he knows me now. He's the guy that was there with me every step of the way and he loves me.

My two great loves. I think I always new I'd be Tori Oliver one day, but what I didn't know was that it'd happen like this.

* * *

><p>It's finals week and when you're trying to study for five hours straight at night, there are thnowree things you need. An extra large Caribbean Passion from Jamba Juice. Pajama pants. And lots of dance breaks. It was two in the morning, and I was studying for my semester final of my senior year at USC. I was lying on the floor of my dorm room with my best friend and room mate, Serena Johnson, who passed out half an hour ago, her head lying on her open English book. I on the hand, was half awake, my hand resting on my cheek, holding up my head. I flipped a page and read two sentences before giving a yawn. I stood up and stretched, taking a peek at the clock. 2:38. I decided it was time for bed. I grabbed Serena's pillow and comforter from her bed. I replaced her book with the pillow and placed the comforter over her before turning off the light and tucking myself into bed.<p>

A couple of hours later, the sun was rising and light slowly filled into our room. I got up and saw Serena still on the floor asleep, her blonde waves covering her face. I grabbed one of the pillows from my bed and threw it at her head. "Wake up," I sang as I slid my feet off the bed.

Serena sat up, glaring at me. "Why are you so happy?'

"Because," I said," in just a few hours, it'll all be over." Today was the last day of finals. I had two exams left, but they aren't for a couple more hours which gave me some more time to study. Not wanting to waste any time, I decided not to go to the dining hall for breakfast, so I just grabbed a Mountain Dew from our mini refrigerator in our room.

The test was as hard as we expected, but I think I got an A on it and Serena thinks she did okay. We were done. Finals are over. We walked out of the classroom, smiled at each other, and went our separate ways. She went to celebrate while I headed back to my dorm room, tired, and ready to pass out.

When I opened the door, I saw Josh, asleep in my bed. He was stretched out on top of my comforter, his head on the side of my bed sleeping sideways, and one of his hand was hanging over the edge. I took off my shoes before crawling into the bed bext to him. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," I said.

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good, but I'm glad it's all over now."

"Good." Josh finished his last final at nine this morning. He held me at my waist and leaned his head onto my shoulder. "I brought you half of my pasta from lunch. I can't have you skipping meals."

"It was just breakfast," I said pausing for a second before adding, "And lunch."

He let out a small laugh. "Do you want it now?"

I was hungry, but I was more sleepy. "Maybe later. Right now I want to sleep," I said, closing my eyes and leaning closer to him.

We both fell asleep and when I woke up, it was already dark out. Josh was still asleep, his arms still wrapped tight around me.

We started dating two months after school started of my sophomore year. It had happened so fast. We were friends since we were little. The next minute you know, we were kissing, and before you know it, we were dating. Now, were were lying together in my dorm room. We're both seniors. In less than five months, we're graduating. It's crazy how far we've came, how much I've grown up. I wouldn't trade my life for anything in the world.

A/N: And there you guys have it. A new story. But this is just a little snippet of it. Tell me what you think of it and I'll have another chapter up very soon. I'm hoping by either tomorrow or the next day. Finals are finally over for me so I have time to write a little. Hope you guys like this! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Josh's fraternity was throwing a party to celebrate the end of semester finals. They did this twice a year; one at the end of January and another one on the last day of school, also marking the start of summer vacation. I had invited Serena to come with me, but she decided to pass, staying in the dorm instead.

I saw Josh waiting for me outside his fraternity house. "You didn't have to wait for me out here," I said, but feeling happy that he did.

"You look hot," he said which caused me to blush.

"Thanks," I said. I was wearing a strapless black dress that was pleated at the bodice with a sheer panels on the side. There was a draped skirt with lace trimming at the hem. It reached a little below mid thigh and I had on a pair of black open toed four inch pumps with it. I had borrowed the dress from Serena. (A/N: If you're interested in how the dress looks, it's called the Reyna Strapless Dress by BCBG)

A couple of guys I didn't know said hi to Josh before they went inside.

"You ready to go in?" he asked and I nodded.

Inside, it was already pretty crowded. Guys were running around with beers in their hands while the girls were standing around, either talking or dance. I knew Jeremiah's fraternity brothers from hanging out at the house, but I didn't know the girls very well, who were mostly from their fraternity's sister sorority. Josh had wanted me to join, but I refused. It seemed like their sorority was for party girls and sluts unlike others which were more classy, focusing on community service and helping out people.

I went upstairs to put my bag in Josh's room and when I came back downstairs, I saw Josh taking to Vanessa Jordon. She was wearing a black strapless lacy dress that reached mid thigh and five inch patent leather red heels with brought her up to five-five. Vanessa was the social chair of the girls sorority and she was also a senior like me and Josh, but she was super petite. Her black hair was curled perfectly, and went a little below her shoulders. According to Serena, she had a huge thing for Josh, but it didn't bother me. I mean why would it?

Of course, girls liked Josh. He was six-two with jet black straight hair that you just want to run your fingers through, a nice set of muscles, and was perfectly tan. He was the type of guy girls liked, but even someone as pretty as Vanessa could have anything over the two of them. They went all the way back. Now one knew him better than I did and I know Josh would never look at another girl.

Josh saw me and he waved, so I walked over to them. "Hey Vanessa."

"Hey," she said.

After talking for a couple of minutes, she left to get a drink. I turned to Josh and said, "She's nice."

He just shrugged and said, "Yeah, she's cool. Do you want me to get you something to drink."

"Sure," I replied.

He led me to the couch and I took a seat. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."

I watched as he made his way through the crowd, sometimes stopping to join into a conversation. Smiling, I was proud to call him mine. My boyfriend, the one I love, my Josh. He was the first boy I had stayed overnight with. The first boy to run out to buy me pads because I was on my period. The first boy to paint my nails. The first boy to hold back my hair when I was sick.

As the days go back, the more and more I understood. This is the way it's suppose to be. The way my life was suppose to turn out. He was the one. The one I was meant to be with. My one.

* * *

><p>Later that night, me and Josh were dancing. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist. He reached down and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. We were just swaying to the music and looking into each others' eyes. If felt as if no one else was there. Like it was just me and him.<p>

He leaned down and kissed me, tasting like bear. Suddenly, Jake, Josh's fraternity brother, walked down the stairs, towards up, a beer in his hand. He was wearing nothing other than a pair of plaid boxers. When he spotted us, he rushed towards Jeremiah and put him in a headlock. "Hey there!" he shouted, obviously drunk.

"I'll see you in a bit," I told Josh before heading towards the bathroom. On my way there, I saw people doing shots in the kitchen and there were people making out all around the house. Beer bottles and cups were scattered all around. I headed upstairs towards the bathroom and there was a couple who looked like they were about to have sex at the top of the stairs. I quickly rushed passed them.

When I was in the bathroom, I let out a sigh of relief, locking the door behind me. Just as I was finishing up and washing my hands, I heard someone trying to open the door. "Just a sec," I called out.

I heard girls talking on the other side, and I wasn't paying attention until I heard Josh's name. I was pretty sure it was Vanessa who said it. "Josh looks pretty hot tonight, doesn't he?"

Another voice said, "He always look hot. I'm so jealous that you got to hook up with him."

Lacie just laughed and said in a singsong voice, "Whatever happens in Miami stays in Miami."

I suddenly got dizzy, gripping the sides of the sink, letting the water continue to run. I took deep breaths, trying to steady myself. There was no way she was right. No way. Not my Josh.

Someone banged on the door and shouted, "Hurry up!" I jumped.

Without giving it a second thought, I opened it. Vanessa's hand flew to her mouth when she saw me and the look on her face was like a blow to my stomach. The three other girls with her all took sharp intakes of breath. I moved past them and down the hallway. I went into Josh's room and locked the door. I climbed into his bed, my head resting on the headrest, my knees up to my chest with my hands wrapped around them. I couldn't get over what Vanessa said. _Whatever happens in Miami stays in Miami_. My shock slowly turned into anger.

I had to know for sure. I had to hear it from Josh.

I left his room, heading downstairs to look for him. I found him with his friends, drinking bear. I walked up to him. "I need to talk to you."

"In a minute, Tori," he said.

"No. Now." My voice was stern and steady.

The guys are laughed and slapped him in the back going, "Somebody's in trouble."

I waited. Josh must have seen my expression because he followed me up the stairs and into his room. I shut the door behind us.

"What's going on" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Did you hook up with Vanessa Jordon over winter break?"

Josh's face went completely white. "What?"

"Did you hook up with her?"

"Tori..." That was all the confirmation I needed.

"I knew it," I whispered, not being able to find my voice. "I knew it."

"Hold on. Let me explain."

"Hold on? Explain?" I screamed. "Oh my God, Josh. What's wrong with you?"

I sank onto the floor, my legs giving out on me. Josh got down on the floor beside me, trying to console me, but I slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed.

He kneeled on his knees, his head hanging down. "Tori, it was during our break. When we were broken up." I just stared at him with disbelief.

Our "breakup" barely lasted a week. To me, it wasn't even a real breakup. I had cried that whole week while he was in Miami making out with Vanessa Jordon.

"You knew we weren't broken up! You knew it wasn't real!"

Looking up, he said, "How was I suppose to know?" Pain was evident in his voice.

"If I knew, you should have too!"

He swallowed. "Vanessa was following me around all week. Everywhere I went, she went too. I didn't want to hook up with her. I swear. It just happened."

If felt so dirty inside. Plain disgusted. I didn't want to think of the two of them. I didn't want to picture it or hear it. "Be quiet. I don't want to hear it."

"It was a mistake, Tori. A mistake that I regret."

"A mistake? A mistake! Are you serious Josh? You call that a mistake? A mistake is when you threw my sandals into the pool not knowing they were suede, ruining them and I had to throw it out. That's a mistake and you call this a mistake, you jerk!" The waterworks started for me again.

He didn't respond. He just sat there, head hanged down low, taking it.

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

This didn't make sense. It didn't make sense at all. None of it. This isn't Josh I know. My Josh would never hurt me like this. He'd never look at another girl. My Josh was strong and steady and faithful. I don't know who this person is.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry." Josh was now crying too. "I want to be totally honest with you, Tori. No more secrets between us. Everything will be out in the open." He then really broke down into tears, crying hard.

I went totally still, my breath caught in my throat.

"We had sex."

The next thing I knew, my hand striked his face. Hard. I had slapped him. Never in my life had I done that. There was a red imprint on his left cheek from where I slapped him. We stared at each other. I couldn't believe I had just sit him and neither could he.

"I'm sorry," he said rubbing his cheek.

I just cried harder. I had pictured this hooking up, making out. Never had I thought about sex. I was so stupid.

He continued, "It didn't mean anything to me. I swear. It didn't."

He tried to touch my arm, and I flinched before pushing him away. "Maybe to you sex doesn't me anything, but it means everything to me and you know that. You destroyed everything. You've ruined everything we have. I'll never be able to trust you like before ever again.

He tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him away. Desperately, he said, "I'm telling you, everything that happened with Vanessa means nothing to me. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you!"

"It may not mean anything to you, but it means something to me and it obviously means something to her, too." I stood up.

Josh crawled to where I was, grabbing onto my legs, holding tightly. "I love you so much, Tori. It's always been you. I can't let you go."

"We can't get it back," I said. "Everything we were, everything we had, it's gone. We lost it tonight."

"No, it's not gone. It's not gone! We can get it back. I know we can."

I shook my head. I knew tears were about to come out of my eyes. I wanted to cry again, but not in front of him. Wiping my eyes, I told him, "I'm leaving."

He stood up. "Wait!"

I brushed past him, grabbed my bad, and I was out the door, running down the stairs and outside.

When I got back, I found Serena asleep. I needed her right now, but it's best for me not to wake her since I knew I needed to be alone and cry. Josh continued calling and texting, but I ignored it, turning it off.

I couldn't forgive him. I just couldn't. But I still love him.

A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 2. It's longer than the first chapter, but I hope you like it. Just to clarify this, Josh isn't based on anyone at all. I just needed a name for him, and Josh is one of my favorite guys' name. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and make sure to review. It's the secret to making me update faster. Thanks! xx


	3. Chapter 3

We broke up in December, a few days before Josh left for Miami. It honestly came out of nowhere. Sure, we've had little fights and arguments here and there, but they never lasted.

At the last minute, Josh and his fraternity brothers decided to go to Cabo for winter break. They had found an insane deal on the Internet, and said they couldn't pass it up.

I had already planned on going home over the break to see my parents and older sister, Trina. My mom and I were going to watch a ballet of the Nutcracker at the Gibson Amphitheatre in LA, something I was excited to do. Plus, Christmas and New Years was so close. I wanted to be at home with my parents and sister.

As I watched Josh book his trip, I started to feel more and more resentful. He was also supposed to be going home, spending time with his dad since they barely see each other during the school year. Since Beck's up in Connecticut, Mr. Oliver was pretty much alone most of the year. I mean Beck's even flying home for Winter Break and he's on the other side of the country. He's done that every year for the past five years since he's gone to school at Yale.

And Josh was going to Miami. Without me.

"Do your really think you should be going to Miami?" I asked him, sitting on his bed, fiddling with a loose thread on his sheets. He was sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop.

He turned around, surprised. "It's way too good of a deal to pass up. Besides, all my brothers are going, too. It'll be so much fun. I can't miss out on it."

"I thought you were going home to hang out with your dad. I mean, ever since your mom passed away, he's been lonely. If you go, it means you're going to miss Christmas and New Years. "

"I can visit him over summer break."

"Summer's still months away, though."

Josh frowned and stared at me. "What's this about? I don't think this is just about me not being home with my dad. What? Are you worried about me going to Miami without you?"

I could feel my cheeks get warmer. "No! I don't care. You can go wherever you want. I just think you should spend some time with your dad and it's the holidays. You should be home, not out partying."

"I can spend time with his after school's out and it'll not like we'll be partying every night." He looked at me. "Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"What? Worried I'll be checking out other girls while I'm gone? You can come with us, you know?"

"No!" I hated the fact that he was making this into a joke and I hated his comment. Even though he didn't mean it, it still bothered me.

"You know I want to go home. Besides, I don't want to go to Miami with you and your 'bros.' I won't be the only girl there, dragging down your party.

"You won't be. Some of the girls in our sister sorority are going to."

"They're going with you guys?"

"Yeah. They were the one who told us about the deal, but it's not like we'll be hanging out with them all the time. We'll be doing guy stuff."

"Whatever. I'm not going to Miami. I'm going home. My parents miss me." I stopped for a second contemplating whether or not I should say the next thing I had in mind. I decided to. "You dad misses you too."

"Oh my God, Tori! Will you just admit that this isn't about my dad or going home for Christmas? You're paranoid about me going to Miami without you."

"Then why don't you admit that you didn't even want me to go in the first place.

He hesitated. "Fine. I'll admit it. I wanted it to be just a guys' trip."

Standing up, I said, "Well, it doesn't seem like it'll be like that at all. It sounds like there'll be plenty of girls there. Have fun with them."

I could tell he was starting to get mad. "If you don't trust me by now, I don't know what to tell you. I've never done anything for you to have the right to question me. I've never done anything for you to doubt me. I also don't need you guilt tripping me about my dad."

I started to put on my shoes, mad, and ready to leave. "I can't believe how selfish you are."

"Me? I'm the selfish one?" He shook his head.

"Yes, you are definitely the selfish one in this relationship. It's always about you, your friends, your fraternity, doing what they're doing. Have I told you that I think your fraternity is stupid? Well, I do."

In a low voice, he asked, "What's so stupid about it."

"It's just a bunch of rich guys spending their parents' money, cheating on tests, drinking and partying all night, then going to class wasted."

Looking hurt, he said, "We're not all like that."

"I didn't mean you."

"Yeah, you did. What, just because I'm not in law school makes me this lazy frat guy obsessed with partying?"

I knew what he was talking about. Beck was the one who was in law school. Beck was the one at Yale, studying law. Josh, on the other hand, kept telling people he majored in partyology.

He stared at me. "Well, if you think I'm so stupid and selfish and careless, why are you even with me?"

Before I could answer and tell him I didn't think he was stupid or selfish or wasteful, before I could tell him that wasn't what I thought of him, before I could end the fight, Josh said, "Forget it. I won't waste anymore of your time. Let's end it now.

And I said, "Fine."

I grabbed my bag, ready to leave, but I didn't. I waited a few seconds, waiting for him to stop me. For us to make up. But he didn't.

I cried all the way back to my dorm. I couldn't believe we broke up. It didn't seem right. I expected for him to call me that night. It was a Friday, but he didn't. He didn't call me Saturday or Sunday, either. He left for Miami Monday morning, and he didn't call then, either. Those few days, I spent moping around the dorm, eating chips and ice-cream, drinking soda, and crying. Serena consoled me and made me feel better, but she couldn't mend my broken heart.

I went home depressed, but I had to put on a brave face for my parents. They were so happy. We were together as a family for Christmas, and I didn't want to ruin that, but every night I'd cry myself to sleep. I planned to go tell him how sorry I was when he got back. I was hoping I'd fix things, and it would be like it never happened.

We did get back together two weeks later, when he got back. I went to him and apologized, and he apologized, too. I never asked him if anything happened in Miami. I just thought of him as a boy who loved me and myself as a girl who trusted him.

A/N: Here's chapter 3 and I hope you guys like it. I've decided to try to do weekly updates so every weekend, you'll most likely see a new chapter up. If there's an overwhelming amount of reviews, however, I'll update sooner. Anyways, I want to thank those who took their time to review my last chapter. They were amazing and I loved reading them.


End file.
